Na kawałki
by euphoria814
Summary: Rodney i Sheppard odwiedzają planetę, na której nikt nie dożywa 25 lat. I uczą się czegoś o sobie samych. Seria Odcinkowa: 7


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Rodney był wściekły. Nikt do tej pory nie upokorzył go w ten sposób, a miał za sobą długą historię uciekania przed dupkami o głowę od niego większymi i o wiele szybszymi. John wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem zza stału konferencyjnego podczas zebrania następnego ranka i to nie powinno być dziwne. Patrzyli na siebie. Zamienili dwa zdania powitania. Wczoraj był jednak jeden z nielicznych wieczór, które spędzili osobno. A żaden z nich nie był ranny.

Wpatrywał się kilka długich minut w pustą ścianę, zanim zdecydował się położyć. Sheppard nad swoim łóżkiem miał plakat Johnny'ego Casha, co bawiło go dość mocno. Czasami żartował z tego po to tylko, aby John z pasją bronił swojego ulubionego piosenkarza. Tymczasem spędzał wieczór w samotności, nie mogąc opanować swojego roztrzęsienia.  
Nawet kiedy chciał dobrze, kiedy się o kogoś troszczył – obrywał za to. Dlatego nigdy nie przywiązywał się do ludzi. To zawsze oznaczało kłopoty. A Teyla była tak miła, że nawet podziękowała mu przed zebraniem. Ford rozpuścił o nim dobre słowo i marines spoglądali na niego z większym szacunkiem. Już epizod z obcym sprawił, że departament naukowy zyskał w oczach wojskowych, ale to naprawdę zaczynało wyglądać śmiesznie.

Nie zrobił nic, czego nie zrobiłby nikt inny na jego miejscu. A jednak spodziewali się po nim tak mało. I co najgorsze – John myślał podobnie. Sądzili, że jest maszyną bez uczuć, której wystarczy wydać polecenie. Może uważali go za robota, dla którego przyjaźń nie miała znaczenia. Wbrew temu co sądził Sheppard, potrafił być lojalny. Wiedział jednak co to słowo naprawdę znaczyło.

Rodney nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to właśnie bolało go tak mocno, ale jednak nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Wątpił, aby szybko mu przeszło, a tymczasem mieli wyruszyć w kolejną misję. Sheppard spoglądał na niego niepewnie i Rodney tylko czekał, aż mężczyzna wykluczy go z zespołu. John jednak zagryzł wargi, gdy wkładali wojskowe kurtki, a potem przelecieli przez wrota i wszystko jasny szlag trafił.

Skoczek utknął, porażony dziwną siłą, urządzenia nie działały, a bez nich czuł się zagubiony. Na domiar tego zaatakowała go banda dzieciaków, które wyżarły jego czekoladę. Kąciki ust Shepparda drgnęły, jakby major chciał wyśmiać jego niedolę, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, polecając mu sprawdzić czym zasilana była bariera, która pozbawiła skoczka mocy.  
Rodneyowi nie umknęło, że John spoglądał dziwnie łagodnie na nastolatków, którzy próbowali bawić się w wojnę.

ooo

Kiedy Widmo zaatakowało, w zasadzie nie zastanawiał się długo. Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie zabił. Na poprzedniej misji, gdy dostali się w zasadzkę, to Ford wykończył napastników, prawie siłą wrzucając go do skoczka. Teyla była zbyt dobrą wojowniczką, aby zostawiać mu wrogów na wyciągnięcie ręki. I był jeszcze John. Sheppard był wariatem. Ciągnął za spust nie drgnąwszy nawet okiem, ale nie było go z nim i Rodney został sam z bandą dzieciaków, które na jego oczach mogły zamienić się w starców. Wyjadły mu czekoladę, ale mimo, że się od nich odpędzał, tak naprawdę lubił dzieci. I czasem myślał o córce Jeannie, która mogła być w wieku Ennei, która spoglądała na niego wielkimi niewinnymi oczami, które niczego jeszcze nie pojmowały. A on nie chciał patrzeć na to jak uczą się o bólu.

Kazał się im schować i posłuchały, co było istnym cudem. Wywołał Shepparda przez głośnik, starając się szeptać, ale zwiadowcy byli za blisko. Jego dłonie trzęsły się, gdy próbował uruchomić urządzenie. Nigdy nie powinni byli zabierać modułu do diagnostyki, ale nie spodziewał się tak fatalnego scenariusza. Widma zapewne nie odwiedzały tej planety od stuleci. Dzieciaki wykańczały się same nim okres dzieciństwa tak naprawdę przeminął.  
Carson twierdził, że Widma są niemal niezniszczalne, więc wpakował w potwora salwy z karabinu, zastanawiając się czy chociaż te dzieciaki, które towarzyszyły mu przez cały czas, pomyślą o nim miło.

ooo

Sheppard przyglądał mu się w ciszy, gdy wylatywali z powrotem przez wrota. Teyla siedziała odprężona na drugim fotelu, a Ford oglądał draśnięcia na swojej dłoni. Rodney miał ochotę powiedzieć, żeby major uważał na drogę, ale ledwo minęli las, a znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni niedaleko wrót. Za nimi ochronna powłoka zaczynała pokrywać niebo.

\- Jesteś pewien, że MPZ wytrzyma? – spytał John i Rodney westchnął.

\- Nie, nie przeprowadziłem pełnej diagnostyki, ale wrócimy tutaj – odparł, ponieważ taki był plan od samego początku.

Musiał monitorować tarczę. Zelenka zapewne będzie chciał się o niej wiele nauczyć. Mogliby zbudować coś podobnego, może na wzór personalnego urządzenia, które uległo zniszczeniu podczas starcia z obcym. To ułatwiłoby im pracę w terenie. Może nie byłby taki przerażony za każdym razem, gdy sięgał po broń.

Gdyby O'Neill uprzedził go o tym, że najprawdopodobniej trafi na front, sam musiałby go przekonywać do tej podróży. Jackson nigdy nie wspomniał o tak drastycznych scenach jakie zdarzyły się podczas dwóch poprzednich misji.

\- Dobra robota – powiedział Sheppard nagle, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Ogólnie, dobra robota – dodał, a Ford zaklaskał w dłonie śmiejąc się głośno.

\- To takie przeprosiny bez przepraszam – parsknął porucznik i Rodney zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

Sheppard uśmiechnął się lekko, oglądając się za ramię.

\- Jesteś cholernie dobrym człowiekiem – poinformował go major i Rodney poczuł, że coś zaciska się wokół jego gardła. – Ale nie martw się. Nie zdradzimy cię. Ani tego, że lubisz dzieci – dodał John, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Te bachory nie dawały mi spokoju – powiedział cierpko.

\- I dlatego nakarmiłeś je swoją czekoladą i kazałeś się ukryć? – spytał Ford, klepiąc go w kolano.

\- Och, odwal się - warknął, tracąc cierpliwość, a Teyla miała czelność zachichotać.

ooo

Kiedy Sheppard przyszedł do laboratorium tego wieczora, Zelenka rzucił mu pełne niepokoju spojrzenie. Rodney westchnął tylko, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na majora, który przysunął jedno z krzeseł i zaczął z własnej woli macać przedmioty ze skrzynki. Robił nawet notatki, co zaczynało go trochę łamać, bo Sheppard nienawidził pisać. Wszystkie jego raporty były szczątkowe i tak lakoniczne, że zmieściłyby się w zasadzie na dwóch kartkach o wymiarach A4. Jak tego dokonał? Rodney nie miał pojęcia. Elizabeth jednak przyjmowała je w takiej formie i zapewne nadpisywała.

Wątpił, aby SGC przyjęło coś w rodzaju – veni, vidi, vici. Sheppard nie był Cezarem. I nie podbili żadnych planet. Chociaż to akurat Amerykanów zapewne najmniej by zmartwiło. Zawsze lubili wyciągać łapy po nieswoje, chociaż doskonale mieścili się w swoim kraju.  
Nie wiedział jak długo pracowali w ciszy, ale w pewnym momencie Radek przestał pisać na swoim komputerze albo po prostu wyszedł, bo kiedy Rodney spojrzał w kierunku jego stanowiska, Zelenki już nie było. Dłoń Shepparda zatrzymała się nad kartką i mężczyzna zerknął na niego przelotnie, zanim wrócił do pisania.

\- Jest dość późno – zauważył mimochodem major. – Nie chcesz wrócić do siebie. Dzisiaj był dość ciężki dzień – dodał.

Jakby Rodney nie miał o tym pojęcia. Prawie wystawili na pożarcie wioski pełne dzieci. Ludzie zabijali się, aby inni mogli przetrwać – to nie było normalne.

\- Możesz iść, ja mam jeszcze symulację do przeprowadzenia – odparł, nie odrywając się od pracy.

\- Myślałem, że wyjdziemy obaj – rzucił Sheppard mimochodem i Rodney spojrzał na niego w końcu.

\- To są moje przeprosiny? – spytał szczerze. – Nareszcie uruchamiasz te urządzenia…

\- Nie. Przeproszę cię, gdy będziemy sami – odparł John spokojnie. – Chciałem posiedzieć dzisiaj z tobą w ciszy – dodał i Rodney poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić.

Sheppard patrzył mu prosto w oczy i miał ochotę spuścić wzrok, bo czuł się nieswojo, gdy ktoś przyglądał mu się z taką intensywnością. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego John nadal z nim tutaj siedział, ale to nie było całkiem nieprzyjemne. Major wpadał do laboratorium już wcześniej, głównie po to, aby wyciągnąć go na lunch.

\- Szanuję twoją pracę – powiedział John nagle. – Po prostu… - urwał.

\- Podaję na kogoś kto mógłby cię zdradzić – podpowiedział mu Rodney, walcząc z tym, aby te słowa nie zabrzmiały gorzko.

Poniósł jednak porażkę, a Sheppard spoglądał na niego w czystym przerażeniu.

\- Co?! Nie – odparł pospiesznie major. – Jak możesz tak sądzić? Jesteśmy drużyną. Pomijam fakt, że jesteśmy… - zaczął i urwał, poruszając dłonią między nimi, co zapewne miało zastąpić słowa. – Znam cię, Rodney. Nie mógłbyś zrobić czegoś takiego. Po prostu nie. I po prostu byłem idiotą. A ty zachowałeś się rozsądnie. I doszłoby to do mnie, gdybym nie był taki wściekły, że Bates podważa mój autorytet. Że Teyli obrywa się za to, że jest w mojej drużynie – wyjaśnił John.

Rodney wydął usta, ale nie miał sił się kłócić.

\- Nigdy niech przez myśl ci nawet nie przechodzi, że ci nie ufam. Ufam ci naszym życiem i życiem ludzi w tym mieście. Dlatego kiedy mówisz, że zaraz coś zreperujesz, zaraz nas wyciągniesz z tego gówna, wierzę ci – powiedział major, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Ufam ci – powtórzył uparcie, jakby próbował go do tego przekonać poprzez nieustające wracanie do jednego i tego samego.

A Rodney słyszał te słowa całkiem wyraźnie. I tę desperację w głosie Shepparda.

\- Okej – odparł, zaczynając się bać tego, że zaraz się załamie w cholernym laboratorium.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do mówienia o uczuciach, ani do odczuwania podobnych. Nie w takim nasileniu. Nie tak często. I może trochę mieli rację, że był robotem, ale tak było rozsądniej. Inne życie oznaczałoby notoryczne rozpadanie się na kawałki i składanie na nowo. Nie wiedział jak ktokolwiek mógł to przeżywać.

\- Nie okej – odparł John, rozkładając ręce i Rodney nagle znalazł się w jego objęciach.

Stali na środku jego laboratorium, a wokół słychać było nieregularny szum urządzeń. Oddech Johna na jego karku był przyjemnie ciepły, a jego ramiona obejmowały go ciasno. Trochę czuł się głupio, bo nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, aby się poruszyć, ale Johnowi wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał Sheppard.

\- Przyjęte – odparł, czując się w końcu tak, jakby kamień spadał mu z serca.

ooo

Obudził się rankiem w nie swojej sypialni. Johnny Cash spoglądał na niego ze ściany. Sheppard nadal pogrążony był we śnie i Rodney bał się poruszyć, wiedząc, że nawet najmniejsze drgnienie obudzi Johna. Major w ciągu kilku sekund przechodził od odprężenia po pełen stan gotowości. I w głowie Rodneya pojawił się żart z tym związany, bo penis Shepparda wciskał się w jego udo.

Nigdy nie był cierpliwy, więc wtulił się mocniej w Johna, układając się tak, aby mężczyzna nie spadł przypadkowo z łóżka, gdyby wierzgnął. Sheppard jednak tylko otworzył oczy, patrząc wprost na niego i ręka mężczyzny przesunęła się na jego biodro, przysuwając ich bliżej. John zamknął oczy, chyba planując znowu pogrążyć się we śnie.

\- Czy ty też mierzyłeś do ludzi, gdy byłeś dzieckiem? – spytał Rodney, nie wiedząc nawet skąd to się wzięło.

Może Keras nadal nie wychodził mu z głowy.

John otworzył jedno oko, jakby zastanawiał się czy uda mu się umknąć. Musiał się jednak poddać, bo ziewnął przeciągle, kierując całą swoją uwagę w jego stronę.

\- Nie. Mój brat i ja przeważnie budowaliśmy forty, ale… - urwał Sheppard, chyba zastanawiając się nad doborem słownictwa. – Nigdy na zewnątrz. Moja mama nie lubiła, gdy wychodziliśmy – przyznał. – Może dlatego zaciągnąłem się. Chciałem zobaczyć świat.

\- A widzisz całkiem inną galaktykę – rzucił Rodney.

\- A ty obżerałeś się czekoladą i zadawałeś setki pytań? – odbił piłeczkę John i w jego tonie było słychać wyraźnie rozbawienie.

Pewnie na wspomnienie o tym jak Rodney odganiał się od przeszkadzających mu dzieci.

\- Nie – odparł krótko. – Nie było sensu zadawać pytań, na które odpowiedzi już miałem. Urodziłem się geniuszem – oznajmił mu. – W zasadzie… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Hm? – mruknął zachęcająco John, ale Rodney nie był pewien czy powinien to mówić. – Co? – spytał Sheppard, przyglądając mu się uważniej.

\- W zasadzie nie miałem dzieciństwa – powiedział ostrożnie. – Kiedyś chciałem przygotować projekt do szkoły. Skonstruowałem działający prototyp bomby atomowej – ciągnął dalej. – CIA pojawiło się pod moim domem. Moi rodzice nie byli zadowoleni. I chyba wtedy to wszystko się zaczęło – stwierdził.

John pokiwał głową, jakby nie miał pojęcia o czym Rodney mówił.

\- Projekty, wykłady, stypendia, prace naukowe – powiedział jednym tchem. – Nie było sensu, żebym pozostawał za długo w szkole średniej. Mamy przyzwoity poziom w Kanadzie, ale zacząłem pracować nad pierwszym doktoratem. A potem drugi i… - urwał. – Zanim się zorientowałem, miałem dwadzieścia jeden lat. To minęło tak szybko – powiedział mocno zaskoczony.

John wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę, chyba nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Rodney nie wymagał jednak jego komentarza. Zrozumieć mogli go tylko pozostali członkowie zespołu naukowego. Zelenka nawet nie pytał o to jak wyglądała jego młodość. Może sam był czymś w rodzaju czeskiego narodowego geniusza. W końcu program Gwiezdnych Wrót zakładał wciągnięcie w to najbardziej inteligentnych z już tych ponadprzeciętnych. Jak Kavanagh się przedostał pod czujnym okiem Carter, Rodney pojęcia nie miał.

\- To brzmi naprawdę źle – odparł w końcu John.

\- Dzięki – prychnął Rodney.

\- Nie, poważnie. Mam ochotę powiedzieć ci, że ukryłem tutaj zapas wisienek w likierze – rzucił Sheppard i Rodney czuł jak jego oczy stają się większe. – Nie bardzo przepadam za słodyczami, ale mógłbym dać się namówić na to, żeby zlizać je z twojego ciała – dodał, a Rodney ciężko przełknął.

Pojęcia nie miał jak Sheppard to robił, ale nagle nic innego nie miało większego znaczenia.


End file.
